Dancin' Away With My Heart
by ParisianAccident
Summary: Slightly plausible AU fic wherein Maura Isles attended the same public high school as Jane Rizzoli. After all the years apart, will the two women find sparks again? M rating to come. Unsure how long the work will be. Def Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I should NOT start another fic. For all those following my other works, I apologize. I cannot shake this song or idea! This is completely off Lady Antebellum's song of the same title. Please enjoy! Not sure yet how long of a work this will be. Def Rizzles and an M rating at some point! Slightly AU in the sense Maura will have gone to a public high school in Boston with Jane, at least her Senior year. _

"I-I'm sorry. Who's the new M.E.?" Jane had to ask Korsak again. That was not typical of the on-point Homicide Detective.

"Dr. Maura Isles? Hot shot, apparently. She's the youngest Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth. Hey!" He chuckled. "Guess you both have that in common."

Jane went slightly pale and nodded. 'And a hell of a lot more,' she thought to herself. "Okay. Well, I guess I should uh, go introduce myself. You hang back here? I won't be long."

The older man nodded, unsure why Jane wanted to go alone. "Sure. I'll look over this file and get another cup of coffee."

As she headed to the elevator, her mind flooded with images. _That summer was one of the happiest of her life. Just graduated high school. No, back a few steps. The prom. She could see it clearly. Maura stood looking adorably awkward, her date had his arm around her and chest puffed out like some puffed up peacock showing off his prize. Maura wore a light pink strapless ruffled dress adorned with a red bow. Jane had wanted to wear a tux since her mother was forcing her to go. Sadly, she didn't get her way. However, Angela did allow her to find a nice, feminine pant suit. Black, fitted and a lovely cream blouse under the jacket. _

_Jane knew Maura liked her. They didn't talk much throughout the school year but she felt eyes on her constantly. The most beautiful Hazel eyes she'd ever seen. _

'_What the hell,' she thought to herself. She wasn't going to see these assholes ever again. The last song was coming on, 'Now or never, Rizzoli,' she told herself. Finally she did move and made her way to Maura. "May I have this dance?" She asked as she extended her hand. _

"_Whoa, Lezzoli. We've always thought you were a dyke but Maura obviously isn't." Brad Fortner, Maura's date, protested. _

_Maura pulled his hand off her and smiled as she took Jane's hand. "I'd love to." _

_The entire room seemed to watch them. Of course it was only 1994, so it was shocking to most. _

_Jane took the lead. Not out of an idea of masculinity but from being taller. She put one hand around Maura's waist, the other gently on her shoulder. "You are absolutely stunning. I-I've been too nervous to talk to you before now." _

_Maura looked up at Jane, a quizzical expression on her face. "I make you nervous? You are absolutely gorgeous, Jane. You exude the most intoxicating blend of masculine and feminine in perfect balance."_

_Jane blushed at the compliment. She felt her heart swell with a pride she hadn't known. Not only was she dancing with the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Maura noticed her, liked her, too. _

_Maura smiled and leaned in closer, resting her head on Jane's shoulder as the palm of Jane's hand seemed to be massaging the small of her back._

_Much to both women's upset, the song finally ended. Thinking fast, Jane leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Maura's lips._

_At first surprised, then receptive, Maura smiled as she kissed back. "You're an excellent kisser, Jane. Would you take me home?"_

Before the rest of the scene played, Jane had reached the Morgue and finally Maura's office. She knocked on the door gently.

"Come in?" Maura called. She was bent over, digging in a moving box trying to find a certain pen that had slipped out of a holder.

As Jane walked in, she couldn't help but stop and admire the loveliness before her. 'Time has certainly done wonders for you,' she thought as she bit her bottom lip. "Uh, I just thought I'd come and say hello."

The distinct rich, raspy voice made Maura pause and stand quickly. Her eyes went wide when she turned and saw Jane standing there. "O-oh my! Jane?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, now." She extended her hand.

Maura pulled her in for a tight hug. "Jane! Our past does not warrant a handshake. We've seen each other naked. We've made love countless times."

Jane bit her lip again, instantly remembering. "I recall, Maura. Fondly." She blushed as the hug broke.

"You do?" She smiled. "I've missed you, Jane. I should have done better to keep in touch."

Jane waved a hand. "We both were at fault there, Maura. Don't worry about it, okay? We were each other's firsts. We were so young. We needed the life experience and so on. Ma will be thrilled to know you're uh…" Jane wasn't sure how to finish her sentence suddenly.

"In your life again?" Maura asked with a hopeful smile. "I'm quite happy to see Angela again as well. She was always so warm and inviting. Quite the opposite of Constance."

Jane nodded at Maura's question. "I'd really like it if we could be friends?" Jane asked softly.

"Of course, Jane. I would love that. You really are the only person to just accept me for me. All my quirks and educational moments." Maura said with a smile.

"Well? You've got a heck of a smile, Maur. So, even if I didn't understand some of your Googlemouth moments? I'd just see your dimples. I could listen to you for hours for those dimples."

Maura blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Jane. I should probably let you get back? I don't mean to rush you, I am just trying to set up my office before the Governor arrives for a visit."

Jane nodded. "Right, sure. Totally understand," she said as she turned around. "It's just good to see you again."

"Jane?" Maura said, almost too softly.

"Yeah, Maura?" Jane asked as she turned again, facing her former lover.

Maura smiled. "I'll stop by your desk later with my information. I'd really love it if you'd come over for dinner sometime?"

Jane smiled. "That would be great, Maura. Can't wait." She added with a smile before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so this got to M way faster than I thought lol. Hope you all enjoy! Love the reviews! Thank you one and all.

As she had promised, Maura had stopped by Jane's desk later that day and dropped off a note with her cellphone number and home address. That evening she went home, still slightly amazed at running into her former lover. At the sound of Jane's voice earlier in the day she had felt herself warm and dampen between her legs.

When she'd gotten home, she made herself a salad, platted some kale and strawberries for Bass and tried to focus on research. It was all of little use. Maura's body was too keyed up from the earlier encounter. She knew she needed release.

She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of her favorite bordeaux and headed upstairs. She went to her ensuite and started a bubble bath. While she knew she could easily just lay back on the couch or in bed, conjure images of herself and Jane and be done, she really wanted it to be special.

As the bath filled, Maura began undressing. She unbuttoned her blouse and laid it neatly on the sink before reaching back and unzipping her skirt. As she'd have to bend to pick up her skirt, she slid her wet panties down and picked both up. She'd slipped out of her heels earlier and was thankful she hadn't worn stockings. Last but not least she reached behind and unclipped her Victoria Secret black lace bra that matched the soaking panties.

She got into the warm, bubbly water and sat her glass on the ledge. She hummed to herself as she drew her right hand slowly over the top of her right thigh. Her head slumped back as she closed her eyes. Immediately she could see Jane.

_It was nearly the end of August. They knew they had precious few weeks left. Maura's parents were in Nepal for some research her father was doing. Jane hadn't called. There was an unexpected knock. Maura had given Yvette, the maid, the day off. She had expected to just have time to herself to read. 'Perhaps it is just someone selling something,' she told herself as she got to the door. _

_Much to her surprise she opened it and found Jane. Before Maura could say anything, Jane took her into her arms hungrily, gently walking her backward to the wall, kissing her deeply._

_Maura moaned and kissed deeply back. When the kiss broke, she almost gasped for air. "W-what has gotten into you?" She asked, a tone of surprise in her voice. _

"_Nothing, yet," Jane grinned as she reached behind herself, shutting the door. "Are we all alone?" Her voice husky with want. _

"_We are," Maura nodded. _

_Jane reached and began undressing her girlfriend. "Good. I don't just need you, I crave you." Her eyes shown with a want Maura had never before seen._

_The look and hunger was more than enough to set her body on fire. Her nipples were hard and panties were soaked as Jane kept her pinned against the wall undressing her. _

"_Mmm, for me?" Jane asked as she knelt between Maura's legs. _

"_A-all you, Jane," she nodded before running her fingers through Jane's raven hair. _

_Jane moaned before diving in. The first time they had made love, Jane was nervous and awkward. By now? She owned Maura Isles. She knew how to please her. And she knew Maura wasn't scared to try things. As she sucked Maura's clit, she worked two fingers gently into her girlfriend. She was greeted to the delicious feeling of Maura clenching her inner walls. _

"_Ooooh fuck, Jane," she groaned, her fingers gripping the back of Jane's hair. "There. God, there! Don't stop, please!" She pled, holding Jane's head to her sex. _

'_My pleasure,' Jane thought to herself. Her eyes were glued to Maura's face as she kept going. In no time Maura's body tensed, her inner walls squeezed as she came. Jane didn't stop. She knew her girl needed more than one. With just a few scrapes of her teeth over Maura's pearl, she was going into multiple orgasms. _

_When Maura was able to regain herself, the pleasure Jane had given her seemed to almost be some kind of magic drug. She picked Jane up and began undressing her quickly. Her own need for the woman who brought her so much pleasure was suddenly insatiable. _

"_Mmm, feeling a little hungry, Maura?" Jane teased, though inwardly she loved when Maura took charge. _

_She put her hand over Jane's mouth, a feral glint in her eyes. "I did not say you could talk, Jane. I am in charge now," she hissed before resuming undressing her. Her eyes roved over Jane's naked, olive-toned skin. Not wanting to repeat what Jane had done, Maura smiled and took her hand. "The library," she said as they headed toward it. When they got there, Jane looked to Maura for what to do. "On the desk." _

_Being told, she nodded and sat on the desk in front of the chair. _

_Maura pulled the chair out and sat. "Put your legs over my shoulders, Jane. You may speak to indicate your desires, but do not cum until I nod for you to do so." _

_Jane nodded and did as she was told. _

_Maura leaned in. She parted Jane's lips and blew teasingly on the stiff, throbbing clit. _

"_Ooooh fuck, Maur," Jane groaned with pleasure. "Please don't tease me. I'm so close. You know what making you cum does to me," she pled. _

"_I do know, Jane." Maura smiled. "Not until I nod." She leaned in, still holding Jane's lips apart before twirling the tip of her tongue in circles around Jane's clit. _

_The sensation caused Jane to get wetter and arch off the desk. "Maura," she whined. _

_Maura's eyes watched Jane's face as she kept teasing. Finally getting her girlfriend to the wetness she wanted, she dipped her tongue inside Jane and slowly dragged it up her vulva to her clit. She took Jane's clit into her mouth, sucking and nibbling it. She could tell by the expressions on Jane's face it was taking everything inside the woman not to cum. Feeling she was indeed in control, Maura nodded. _

_Jane screamed out as her orgasm ripped through her. As she had done to Maura, Maura kept Jane's pleasure going by inserting two fingers easily into Jane, curling and pumping against her G-spot. _

"_Oooooo God, fuck me, Maura. Yesssssss," she screamed out._

After several orgasms, the water was starting to turn tepid. Maura knew she was a prune and didn't care. She smiled happily to herself as she reached and unstopped the tub. She wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, grabbed her wine and headed to her room. She found a message on her cellphone. 'Hey Maura, it's Jane. I know you didn't have my number until now. Let me know what evening works for you for that dinner.'

Maura bit her lower lip, finding it wonderfully wicked to respond back naked after what she'd just done. 'How does Friday sound?'

In seconds, the text came back. 'I'll be there with bells on.' "Not much else, I hope," she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _So here's the latest update. Hope you enjoy the tame sessy ;) More to come hopefully soon! Reviews = love!_

After getting home and texting Maura, Jane grabbed the leash and took Jo out. When the dog finished, they headed back. Jane put some food and fresh water down and grabbed herself a cold Blue Moon before dialing her mother. "Hey Ma. I just thought you'd wanna know, Maura's working at the precinct."

Angela almost shouted excitedly. "Oh my God! She's a cop? I thought she went to -"

"Medical examiner, Ma. She's the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth. Youngest ever for the state." Jane corrected.

"That is wonderful! I always liked her for you. Tell me you've got a date, Janie." Angela almost begged.

"It's not a date date, I don't think, Ma. We're meeting Friday for dinner at her place." Jane said before taking a sip of her beer.

"Dinner at home on a Friday night? Sounds like a date to me!" Angela's voice was a few octaves higher. "Don't mess it up!" She ordered.

"Ma, I doubt it's a date. Maura's direct. I won't mess anything up, Ma, but thanks."

"I love you, Janie. I just know how good she was for you then and how happy she made you. I want that smile back."

"Okay, okay, Ma. Love you too." She hung up the phone and shook her head. "I shoulda been buzzed before I called her, Jo."

Work was surprisingly slow. Jane and Vince were working on cold cases. As she worked, Jane couldn't help but daydream.

"_You have never been to a fair?" Jane's jaw was slack with shock at the confession. _

_Maura smiled looking up, her head resting on Jane's lap. "I can't lie, Jane. We've discussed that. I have never been to a fair. I grew up in a world of museums, galleries, academia. That didn't involve Ferris Wheels or cotton candy." _

_Jane drew her fingers through Maura's hair again. "We are so going. Get up," she smiled. "It's a summer staple."_

_Maura sat up looking surprised. "I don't know what to wear, Jane." _

"_You are a knockout, babe. But? Jeans and a tee is good. And sneakers? Sensible shoes." She pointed out. "Lots of walking." _

_Maura nodded. "I will be right back then. Remember if you need anything? Yvette is happy to get it for you." She smiled and headed up to her room. As she got to the stairs, she stopped and turned. "Actually, come with me," the smile turned less innocent. _

_Jane bit her lip but stood, following her girlfriend. She stayed a few steps back, enjoying the view of Maura's luscious ass in front of her. _

_Maura looked back over her shoulder. "Like what you see?" _

_Jane licked her lip. "Oh yeah," she reached out and swatted Maura's ass causing her to jump a little. _

"_Mmm are you wanting to ride something else, Jane?" She asked slightly teasingly. _

_Jane inwardly shuddered. "Later, Maura. I wanna cuddle you close on the Scrambler and ride the rollercoasters with you." _

_Maura smiled. "As you wish." _

_They got to her room, Jane shut the door behind them. She took a seat at the end of the Queen sized bed. _

_Maura had a little idea. She walked over to her boombox. She knew none of her tapes had anything sexy on it but she remembered a station Jane listened to. It played modern pop and rock tunes. She turned it on. The beat was a three-four time. She knew exactly what to do. Slowly she turned, smiling. _

"_Whatcha doin, Maur?" Jane husked slightly, having an idea. Or hope? _

_Maura smiled, her fingers going to her blouse and unbuttoning as her hips swayed. "I think you can tell I am undressing, Jane. Just shh and watching." _

_While her throat went dry, other regions were flowing like Niagra Falls. Her eyes hungrily took in every patch of flesh they could. _

_Maura danced more as she dropped her blouse. Her hands went and unzipped the back of her skirt. She shimmied out of them, showing Jane the adorable white satin bra and pantie set she was wearing. A little soft blue bow at the hem of the panties under her naval that matched a little blue bow in the middle of the bra. Since she didn't need to change, she smiled, the music still going and went over, sitting on Jane's lap and grinding. _

_It was all Jane could do to not touch her. Not move and be the one mounting Maura right then. 'You promised the fair,' she cursed herself. 'You can do things later.' Much to her relief the song ended. _

"_Would you like another dance?" Maura asked, her eyebrow cocked. _

_Jane nodded. "I would, but we shouldn't. I-I won't be able to keep my promise. Later though? God yes!" _

_Maura smiled and kissed Jane's cheek. "Such a gentleman. Alright," she got up and went to her closet, getting on her favorite pair of Levi's and a simple green v-neck tee. She found a pair of green Keds that matched her shirt. "How do I look?" She asked when she stepped out of the closet. _

"_Stunning," Jane smiled as she stood and walked over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and giving her a tender kiss. "Let's go, babe. I've got money from working all last year burnin a hole in my pocket for you." _

_Maura chuckled. "Give me one second? I will call for the car." She reached for the phone in her room and dialed. "Roger? Jane and I will be needing a ride to the local fair. Thank you." She set the receiver down. "He'll be here in five minutes." _

"_Great," Jane smiled and took Maura's hand, heading downstairs._

_The fair was awash with people. Jane grabbed a ten pack of ride tickets and a ten pack of game tickets. "So, where to first, beautiful?" _

_Maura looked around. The sights, sounds and smells were amazing. Her eyes landed on the carousel. "There, please? I'd love to ride the coach cart with you." She smiled. _

"_Certainly." Jane nodded as they headed for the ride. She gave the girl taking tickets two, one for her and one for Maura. _

_They got in the cart and where their thighs met between them, they held hands. After several turns, the ride ended. They got off and Jane looked to Maura expectantly. _

"_Um," Maura looked around again, her eyes dazzled by the sights. "Is the rollercoaster inspected and secure?" _

_Jane tilted her head. "I'm not sure. I'd think so. This company has been doing the fair here for as far back as I remember. Never heard a bad thing. Want me to ask?" _

_Maura nodded. "Please?" _

_When they got to that ticket taker, he looked younger, and dumber, than the last. "Uh, do you know if this ride is inspected and secured?" _

"_Huh?" Was all the boy responded. _

"_Look, do you have a boss or somethin around here? My friend wants to know it's safe to ride." Jane pressed. _

"_It might not be safe. That's parta the fun," his Boston accent now noticeable and incredibly thick. _

_Jane rolled her eyes. "I asked a question, zit-face. Where's a suit?" _

_The kid jutted a thumb to his left. "Take a hike." _

_Seeing the line backing up, a woman came over looking to be around the age of Constance and Angela. "Is there a problem here?" She asked with concern._

"_My friend wanted to know if this ride is secure and inspected." Jane said. "This kid doesn't know and won't tell me who to ask." _

_Looking at the girls, the red-head sensed a kinship. She smiled. "I assure you, the rides are securely put up and inspected daily by our own people as well as the Commonwealth." Her southern accent more pronounced. _

_Maura smiled. "Thank you. I'd love to ride this with you, Jane," she looked adoringly to her girlfriend. _

"_Thanks, Miss," Jane said as she reached to pull off the tickets. _

"_Sarah, just Sarah. I'll go get you two more tickets. Meet you back here," she smiled as she headed off. _

"_That was very nice of her." Maura said as they got into a cart. _

_Jane nodded and reached, pulling the lap bar down. "I uh, think she picked up on us all having something in common." _

_The ride started out slow enough. Maura turned her head to Jane. "That would be?"_

"_Gay, Maura. She's gay too," Jane whispered in her girlfriend's ear before the ride took off. Jane threw her hands in the air, excitedly screaming as it went. _

_Maura wasn't as excited and clung to the safety bar. When the ride was over, she looked as queasy as she felt. _

"_Oh, Maur! I'm so sorry," Jane got out, helping her out of the cart. "I feel terrible." She helped Maura over to some bushes where Maura threw up. _

_Some people around scattered. Maura looked up, embarrassed. "This must seem so disgusting to you. I'm sorry." _

_Jane waved her free hand, her other rubbing Maura's back. "Don't be silly. Everyone hurls their first time, at the very least. I should have warned you." _

_Sarah came over. "Goodness, come on over to my trailer. I have a couch. Ya'll can rest and get some water. That'll help ease your stomach." _

_Maura and Jane nodded, following along. Jane was shocked at the spaciousness but helped sit Maura on the couch. "T-thanks, for all this attention," Jane smiled._

_Sarah got some water for each and handed the glasses. "It's no bother. My family owns this company. How long have you two been together?" She asked cooly. _

"_A little over a month. It started at our prom," Maura answered before sipping her water. "And thank you." _

_Sarah looked surprised. "Wow. Your prom? Do tell. And you're quite welcome." _

"_My Ma forced me to go. Said it's the high school experience. She and my brothers know about me, so I didn't have a date. I don't know. My eyes just fell on Maura. I'd seen her all year, but that night? I had ta ask her to dance. So I did." Jane explained. _

_Maura smiled slightly weakly. "Last dance of the night. And then she kissed me. It's been incredible ever since." _

_Sarah nodded. "Wow, that's an awesome story. Do your parents know, Maura? If I may ask." _

"_They do. My father was slightly concerned, just at the social and political stigma's I am likely to face." Maura responded. _

"_Understandable. I...my family doesn't know about me. It's been easy in one sense since I handle this end of things and travel around with the fair. So, I can see a woman for a bit in one city, discretely, and move on. But I will say it's not that great. The last place we were? New York? I met the most amazing woman named Kay. I really feel like she's the one." It was a confession, words, she had never said aloud before. _

_Jane smiled, reaching a hand. She touched Sarah's knee. "Think about maybe taking some time off in New York? See how it pans out?"_

"_That's a good idea," Sarah said with a smile. "You're incredibly wise for being so young."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_So, for those wanting more 'today' stuffs between the women, here it is. No real M stuff here because I didn't really feel it fit. It would just be sex for the sake of sex (which yes, can be awesome) but that taints the point. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews = love :) _

Friday finally arrived. Jane knew she was on edge. Her mother had been pressuring her and nagging at her to the point she avoided her calls Thursday. Maura stopped by Jane's desk at lunch.

"I did not want to interrupt your work but I wanted to confirm we were still on for dinner this evening?" She smiled, hopefully.

Jane nodded. "Yep, if you're sure We can go to The Dirty Robber or somewhere else, if you'd rather." She pointed out, trying to be polite, though she knew what an amazing cook Maura was then. It could have only improved.

"I would love to cook for you,Jane Have any allergies or aversions arisen?" She asked.

Jane shook her head. "Nope, still me, Maur. I'm kind of a stickler for what works."

With that, Maura nodded. "Good. I shall see you at 7:00." She headed back to the lab.

Korsak looked up curiously to Jane as Dr. Isles left. "You got a history with the doc, Jane?" He took his glasses off. Typically Vince Korsak was not one to pry, especially in matters involving Jane. She was a creature who had to share what she held back on her terms.

"We, uh,: she reached back, rubbing the back of her neck. "We dated. Summer after our Senior year. It was pretty great but then she want off to BCU and I went to the Academy. We just got wrapped up with other things. You know how dumb kids can be," she added.

Vince nodded. "So just a friendly dinner?"

"I think so. Ma hopes it's more. Out of the women I've dated she's met, she always liked Maura the best. Kinda hard not to, I guess," she smiled wistfully.

Korsak nodded, keeping his gaze on the file before him. "Gotcha, partner."

They wrapped the case and Jane grabbed her blazer. "See ya Monday, Vince."

Korsak nodded and smiled. "Have a good weekend, Jane. Hey? How's Jo doing?"

"You mean your four-legged cast-off? She's fine," Jane smiled. "Happy as a clam. It is kind of nice coming home to something alive."

Vince chuckled. "I knew you two would get along. Again, have a good weekend."

Jane nodded her thanks as she kept heading out. She headed home to take care of Jo and change before her dinner at Maura's. Curiously, when she arrived home, there was no Jo. There was however a note on the table.

'I took Jo so you wouldn't have any excuses if she asks you to stay over. Have a lovely time on your date, honey. Love, Ma'

Jane shook her head. "It's not a date!" she muttered as she grabbed a Blue Moon from the fridge and headed to her bedroom. Her black slacks and belt were fine but she did feel she needed a little more color than the white button down she was wearing. "You really are gay," she mused aloud as she passed over one fitted blouse to the next. Finally she stopped on a teal one and plucked it out. She put that on and knew she would forgo wearing a blazer tonight.

As she had a little time to kill, she headed to the living room, turned on ESPN and finished her beer. She looked at the address Maua had texted and knew she should head out or she'd be late.

Even though she was prepared and the meal would be delicious, Maura was nervous. Just seeing Jane again stirred up so many feelings and memories that were long since dormant. The chime of the doorbell brought Maua out of her thoughts.

She smiled as she opened the door. "Jane, you look gorgeous."

Jane blushed lightly. Unsure of the mood of the evening, she had stopped and bought a bottle of wine but didn't get flowers, even though she thought she should. "Thank you, Maura. You're as beautiful as ever. Oh, this is for you," she added as she held out the bottle.

"Thank you, Jane. For the compliment and the wine. Please, come in? May I get you anything?" Maura asked as she shut the door behind them.

Jane took a moment looking around Maura's house. "Um, water would be fine."

"I should give you the tour," Maura smiled. "Let me get you that water first. Pellegrino or Avion?"

Jane chuckled lightly. "Tap is fine, Maura. I'm sure you have one of those soft water filters, too."

Maua bought the glass out. "I do. Much better for the skin and laundry. So, this is the living room, of course. In here," she motioned as they walked, "is the kitchen."

"Whatever you're making smells amazing, Maur." Jane added as she looked around.

"Thank you, Jane. I hope you won't be upset but I did ask your mother for some of your favorite dishes. She said this time of year you love pot roast. So, there is that as well as fingerling potatoes, braised asparagus and kale salad."

Jane noded. "That was very thoughtful of you, Maura. have your folks been?"

"You're quite welcome, Jane. This just felt like a special dinner. Oh, they are fine, thank you. Mother is in Berlin. Her latest installation is being featured. Father is focusing his semi-retirement on looking after the family trusts and foundations. Angela mentioned she and your father were separated?" Maura asked gently.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, pop is having some midlife crisis or something. Up and left to Florida, leavin Ma with a stack of bills, including the IRS. She had to sell the house and move in with Frankie. He kept trying to push her off on me since I'm a woman and blah blah blah. But I flat out said he didn't have a girlfriend. Ma could help take care of him. She thought it was a great idea and boom. Situation resolved."

Maura's brow furrowed. "I have a guest house. Angela was always so sweet to me. My parents don't come to town often enough to warrant it sitting empty."

"Maura, I...it's too much. I couldn't do that to you." Jane protested.

"It isn't. This place is paid off, she wouldn't have to pay a cent. It might be nice having company. And? I am certain you see your mother, so ipso facto, I'd see more of you," said with a smile. "I'll call her in the morning and ask. I hadn't realized about the house or I'd have offered when we spoke."

The timer on the oven rang, much to Jane's thanks, halting that line of conversation for the moment. "Need a hand?"

"I've got it, Jane. Thank you. Please, go have a seat at the table? There's some wine if you wouldn't mind pouring two glasses? Unless you prefer drinking something else?" Maura asked over her shoulder as she bent to get the roast out.

Jane lingered, watching her former lover, taking in the view. 'She's filled out so deliciously,' Jane thought to herself. "Uh, do you have beer?"

Maura thought as she set the roast on the counter and shut the oven door. "Usually I don't, though I can start. An old friend from college was recently through and he bought some. I'm sorry if it's not what you like."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Jane said as she went to the fridge. She found a few bottles of Stella Artois. 'Fancy beer. Of course,' she mused inwardly. "I've not had it before but always happy to try." She said as she headed to the table with her beer and poured Maura a glass of wine.

"What is it you prefer? I'd be happy to have that on hand for when you come by again," Maura smiled as she set a plate at Jane's place and one at her own.

"Blue Moon usually. Sometimes Corona. Everything looks and smells amazing, Maura. Thank you." Jane said honestly and politely.

Maura smiled. "I'm glad."

The meal went on with casual conversation about the years they'd missed in one another's life. At the end of the evening as Jane was heading to her car, Maura reached for her hand. "I really hope we can do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that," Jane smiled.

Maura bit her inner lip and leaning on her tiptoes, kissed Jane nervously, unsure if it would be returned or rejected. Much to her delight, it was returned.

In seconds, years felt like they melted away. They were standing on that dance floor at prom not wanting the night to end. But much as that night ended, so too did the kiss. "I can't wait to see you again, Maura." Jane said, almost breathlessly.

Maura nodded, watching her get into her car and drive off. She knew they both wanted, craved, more but had to go slowly, for both their sakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _I apologize for the shorter update. It just felt like I'd be belaboring and adding filler from here that wasn't needed OR go into smut (which is never bad, but would run over my 4-ish page limit since this was a 'just for fun' work for me). So, I shall end early. Any and all smut will be appropriate and well-worth it, I assure. Reviews = love! _

Sunday, after a run, Maura was in the attic. She pulled down a box and sat in the big, over-sized chair she purposely had put up there. She took the lid off and began rifling through the content's. She smiled wistfully as her hands passed over this and that. Then she found it. The love letter's Jane had sent her. She undid the twine she'd wrapped them in and started with the first.

_Dear Maura, _

_Last night was amazing. Just asking you to dance, my heart raced and I felt sick to my stomach, in a good way, I swear. I was so worried you'd turn me down. I felt all year like you were watching me but I was too scared to say anything too. And it's not just because you're pretty. I've seen when you have to be with the idiots and get nervous? You ramble these facts and it's just so Maura. I think about how it would feel if I made you nervous and you'd ramble and the only way to stop you is to kiss you and my stomach does flops. I'm not a saint. I did have a few unimportant flings. You would never be a fling. I guess this is my awkward attempt to ask you if you'd be my girl? Thanks for your consideration. _

_J. R._

Her fingers traced the letters, eyes misting as she thought back. Even then Jane didn't just see her as some pretty girl to be won like a prize at the fair. As she read through them all, she stopped, her hand pausing at the last envelope. She hesitantly opened it, already knowing what it said.

_Dear Maura,_

_I didn't want to be a coward and write this, but everytime I see your face, I can't bring myself to say the words. I love you, truly and deeply. Going to see you at BCU with your Sorority sisters and all, knowing the money they all must have and I don't? I don't fit into your world. I know you'll argue and tell me that doesn't matter and you love me too. It does matter. It will to someone and just because you think I'm smart and worth knowing doesn't mean we won't catch shit from someone else. I don't want to put you through that. As much as it hurts me, kills me, I love you enough to say goodbye. I know you love me too. You have a good life. Maybe someday when it stops hurting, we could be friends? You'll always have my heart._

_Love always and forever,_

_YJ_

Tears rolled down her cheeks almost as hard as they had the first time she'd read the letter. Maura remembered the countless calls, letters, pleas that followed it, to no avail. The last call Angela had answered and begged Maura to stop. She knew Jane loved her deeply and it killed her over and over not to take the call, not to respond to the letters. Fearing she was just doing more harm to the woman she loved than good, Maura agreed.

The years had gone on. From pre-med at BCU there was Albert Einstein. One of few schools on the East Coast that focused on not only training doctors, but also medical examiners. There were romances here or there, male and female, but none that really lasted. Ian Faulkner had a magnetic charm, but deep down Maura knew he only used her. For sex. For money. For connections. Most of the time, even the sex wasn't that great. Garrett Fairfield was another mistake.

The Isles and Fairfields were old friends. Maura practically grew up with the man, when she was home from boarding school or trips abroad. It startled her to realize in that moment, given that little contact, she really hadn't known the man as well as she thought. When they were dating, she had told herself they had such a history, but really? She knew Jane far better than she'd ever known Garrett. Which is why his scoffing at her desires to 'cut up dead people' as he called it, was crushing. Really? He was just another self-serving, privileged playboy who felt rules didn't apply to him.

There was her affair with a professor. Dr. Martina Volchenko. Gorgeous, blonde, head of the Engineering Department at BCU from Czechoslovakia. It was never going to amount to anything. Maura knew that from the start. The woman was too revered and had too much to lose so she kept herself from getting invested. It was just companionship from time to time and sex.

The last person Maura had invested in was another beautiful blonde with the most stunning blue eyes she'd ever seen. She met Robbins as they were both doing their rotations and ended up in Peds. It was there she watched a spark ignite for the surgeon who didn't know what specialty she'd wanted. She smiled as she thought back. Arizona seemed the complete opposite of Jane. Bubbly, smiling all the time, but she had to be. Pediatric surgeon's deal with children who are sick and scared. How could she make it worse by being tough or intimidating?

Just as she began thinking of Jane again, her phone signaled she had a text. The id indicated it was Jane.

**Friday was really nice. Thank you again. Do you think you'd like to do dinner again? **

She smiled as she typed back, **That would be lovely. Or lunch? Whatever works for your schedule. **

The line went silent so Maura went to set the phone down when the screen lit. Another text from Jane.

**If we're not on a case, how does Tuesday sound? I'd say Monday, but I'm helping Frankie pack Ma since someone generously offered their guest house (hint hint) ;-)**

**Tuesday would be wonderful. Would you two like a hand packing her things?**

**Nah, we've got it. You're doing more than enough, Maur. I really can hardly believe it though I remember you two were close. Frankie can move her Tuesday while we're out.**

**I'm quite happy to do it and I look forward to Tuesday, Jane. Have a good evening. **

**You too, Maura. You too.**

Maura smiled and set the phone down. Delegating days to Pike had really worked out for her. Of course a lot of the detective's weren't happy and sometimes she'd have to go back over his work on Monday, but after interning with an M.E. in New York who had control issues, Maura watched the man run himself nearly to death with work.

She put the items back in the box, save for a picture. Her and Jane at her Sorority house the last time the women saw one another. They were kissing. Maura's closest friend, if she could be called that, Bitsy Rothberger insisted on taking the picture for them.

"_Come on, you know you two want one. I'm sure you have those cheesy ones from like, a photo booth. But it'll be totally awesome. And I don't get grossed out. I used to practice kissing with my best friend." The young woman insisted. _

_Jane shot a little grin to Maura. "I really don't need any excuse to kiss you. Come here," she winked as she pulled Maura to her gently and kissed. _

_Surprised but pleasantly so, Maura happily kissed back. _

"_That was sweet. I'll have the Photomat print two copies, 'k?" Bitsy really said more than asked. _

_Maura nodded. "That is very sweet, Bitsy. Let me know how much I owe you?" _

_She waved a hand. "Psh, don't even. It's cool. I'm going to head to the mall. Later," the girl smiled as she left. _

Suddenly, looking at the picture, Maura wondered to herself if Jane kept the picture as well. She bit her lower lip as she reached for her phone. She snapped a picture of the picture and texted it to Jane. **Did you keep yours?**

Her nerves were on edge waiting nearly ten minutes when finally the screen lit indicating a text.

**In a box with your things. No matter what happened, you mattered, Maura. It wasn't an act. I loved you. Answered all questions? :)**

Maura smiled and texted back. **I kept all your letters. I was just looking through your box. Many fond memories. Thank you for the answer, Jane. I loved you as well. **

Maura placed everything back in the box, replaced the lid and put it back where it had been. She shut off the light and went downstairs to check on Bass. The tortoise was making his way toward the kitchen. "Are you having a good day so far, Bass? I most certainly am. Remember my old friend Jane who had dinner Friday? We had some very good texts back and forth. I know you don't really understand what I'm saying and pretending seems a form of lying. But, there is significant research that shows animals do understand sounds and tones so if nothing else, you understand that," she smiled to the crawling animal.

The tortoise had stopped and did seem to listen as Maura spoke. When she went silent, he began moving again, heading to his plate of food.

Taking a moment to watch Bass get to his plate and start eating, Maura made her way in to fix herself some dinner.

Later that night, bag and lunch ready for Monday, as impossible as she knew it was, Maura Isles would swear as she laid naked in bed, she felt her heart buzzing with excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _To all following, thank you! This was a true work of whimsy and while I know where we're going, even I don't know how we will get there in advance! Thank you to all the wonderful reviews. I did want to note to the guest who felt Jane fell for someone else, what the letter conveyed was her truth. The show even notes her being uncomfortable with the amount of money Maura has as well as discomfort with the lifestyle of those Maura grew up with. I was using canon qualities we have seen in the show to ascertain the 'why?' factor and that felt truest to Jane, in my opinion. _

A few weeks had passed. Angela had settled into Maura's guest house and made good use of the location. She'd already had Jane out at least half a dozen times to check out this or that, making sure it was when Maura was home, of course.

"Ma, I told you! Maura keeps things nice. She wasn't offering to let you move in to some jalloppy of a house!" Jane said as they were walking into Maura's kitchen.

She looked up slightly bewildered from the newspaper. "Is something amiss?" Maura asked Jane, looking between Maura and Angela.

Jane waved a hand. "Just Ma! She's had me over countless times now to check out little things. She thought there was a crack here or dimming bulb. Change the smoke detector batteries. Blah, blah, blah."

"I wasn't saying anything against Maura, Janie. It's a guest house. I just thought perhaps she hadn't had a chance to look at things!" Angela protested.

"It's a smoke and carbon dioxide detector," Maura corrected. "I made sure to thoroughly check it over after I'd made the offer and I also had a contractor come out to be certain things were sound. A cleaning service comes out three times a year just to make sure anything that's built up, dust, usually, gets cleaned. I have a schedule. I also change the batteries on this house and that the same time yearly." She pointed out. "But it has been nice to see you so often outside of work, Jane."

Jane's eyes were huge as Maura listed off everything. "Whoa, Maur! How organized are you? I'm lucky if I change my batteries every year. Only thing that reminds me is I do it after watching the Super Bowl. And it's been nice seeing you, too."

Angela inwardly smiled to herself, patting herself on the back for what she was doing. "Maybe you two should set up dinner and a movie? Or bowling?" She suggested.

"Ma? Maura wouldn't do bowling." Jane said.

Maura thought the suggestion over. "I haven't up to now but it sounds fun. Could I buy my own shoes in advance though? I'd highly suggest you doing the same."

"Renting shoes is part of the experience, Maura. You could buy new inserts, though. I wouldn't scoff at that." Jane said.

Angela smiled and clapped. "So it's a date!"

Jane shot a glare to Angela while Maura just smiled. "So it is," Maura said with a broad grin.

When Maura said what she did with that smile, Jane's stomach felt like it flopped. Part of her wanted to hug Maura with joy but the other, annoyed part did not want to give her mother satisfaction.

"I guess it's just down to the details?" Maura asked.

"Uh, if there isn't a new case, I'm supposed to have Friday off." Jane said.

Maura smiled. "I can arrange to have Pike take over my Friday and have a long weekend."

Jane nodded. "Alright, Friday it is then." Since it was only Wednesday, a lot could potentially change before Friday.

Surprisingly, no new cases fell during Jane and Korsak's watch so by Thursday night, Vince was smiling and waving Jane on her way.

She headed down to the morgue.

"Detective Rizzoli, what brings you down here?" Susie Chang asked surprised to see the woman down there.

"Uh, I was going to let Mau-er, Dr. Isles know I am free tomorrow for bowling." Jane explained.

Susie nodded. "It's alright calling Dr. Isles by her first name. She explained you two have a history. She's working on an autopsy at the moment," Susie replied, motion with a folder in her hand to the doctor at work.

"Thanks, Susie," Jane headed over to where Maura was working. She had a scalpel in her hand and was starting the 'Y' incision on the woman on the table. "Hey, Maur?"

The woman was slightly startled. Jane hadn't actually been down to the morgue much, especially not during an autopsy. Her eyes immediately darted up. "Yes, Jane?"

"I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry," she replied, seeing Maura flinch at the sound of her voice. "I just wanted to stop by before heading home and let you know I'm free tomorrow, if you still want to go bowling?"

Maura smiled. "Pike is already lined up. What time were you thinking?"

Jane thought that over. "Um, how about 6:30? Loser buys dinner?" She suggested. As much as she wanted to be gallant and make it an official date where she'd pay, she wasn't sure of the waters yet.

"That sounds like an interesting wager. Either way, my spending time with you feels like a win in my book," She added with her famous dimpled smile.

'Gah! Those dimples!' Jane felt the dampness in her panties instantly. "Good, good. So I'll see you tomorrow. You have a good night, Maura."

"Thank you. You too, Jane." Maura said still smiling.

Jane nodded and rushed out of the morgue to the elevator. It would be later Jane would tell Maura the exact reason for her hurry. For now she just needed to get home.

When she did, Jo happily barked as she normally did. "I know girl, hi to you too. I've gotta take care of something before taking you for a walk, okay?" She nearly threw her phone, keys and wallet into the bowl by the door as she kept a rushed pace to her room.

She needed release. As she undressed, vivid images came to her. Just sitting on Maura's parents couch kissing. Fingers running through Maura's golden hair. Smiles. Those dimples. The more that came off, the dirtier the images.

_Maura laid splayed, naked on her bed watching Jane undress. The lovemaking started out passionate and then they maneuvered and were scissoring each other. Their hard clit's were rubbing against each other, the friction bringing both to powerful orgasm. _

It was there Jane focused. _The feel of Maura's pussy against her own. The sounds of wet upon wet. The tickle of soft curls of pubic hair rubbing into Jane's folds and inner lips until hard nub contacted hard nub. _

_The rhythm was steady. Maura arched back first, crying out in pleasure. "Ooooh Jane! I'm right there! Cum with me?" The tone pleading. _

_Jane did just that. As Maura's body shook and her moans becoming indecipherable words, Jane came. _

And just as she had those many years ago, Jane came again. "Maura! God you feel so good," she said raggedly to the emptiness of the room.

Sure there had been other lovers through the years. The only one of note she had hoped would work was a Manhattan detective. The problem there was simply neither woman wanted to jump precincts.

It worked out they were better as friends in the long run. When Jane redressed, she put on a plain tee shirt and basketball shorts and headed to get Jo for her walk.

As if knowing she was being thought of, Jane's phone rang and Olivia Benson's face showed on the Caller ID. Jane chuckled as she answered it. "Hey, Liv. Were your ears burning?"

A chuckle from Olivia came through. "Nope. Were you talking about me again, Jane?"

"Thinking, actually." Jo happily barked as the leash was clipped to the collar.

"Tell Jo I said hi!"

"Olivia said hi, Jo." That was met with another bark. "I think that's hi back. Or poop."

Olivia laughed again. "I just had some time and realized I hadn't called in awhile. Are you free? If you're walking Jo?"

"Yeah, let me get my headphones," she reached in the drawer and popped them in and slid the phone into her pocket. "That's better. What's up? How's life?"

"It's going really well. Remember that DA who worked with us that you teased I had a crush on?"

Jane chuckled. "Sweetie, you would get heated telling me about your fights sometimes. That's definitely love."

"Well, you might be right. Casey's working with Narcotics so she's been around the station again. I'm seriously thinking of asking her out. She's dropped in and asked about Noah."

"Go for it. It's looking like things might be turning more romantic on my end with Maura. I'm still not totally sure."

"Why not try and kiss her? Do you have something coming up or could you ask her out?"

"Tomorrow we're going bowling. I made it so loser buys, that way if she doesn't have those feelings, it won't be weird?"

"Always the over-thinker. Okay, after all that, go in for a 'goodnight' kiss. And a real kiss. Like the one you said happened at your Prom? That'll tell you which way things are going."

Jane kept a good pace up with Jo but finally stopped as the dog found grass to go on. "That's a good plan, Liv. Thanks. I hope it all works out with Casey!"

"Thanks Jane. You too. I have to go. Someone's getting fussy."

"Tell him Aunt Jane says hello and sends her love!"

"Will do, Jane. Love you too. Bye."

"Bye, Liv."

She cleaned up Jo's mess and happily headed home with a wonderful new plan.

A/N: I know, I know. More of you ship CabBenson, I'm BenVack all the way sooooo that's where I went. I hope the sessy is sufficient for now ;) Reviews are love


End file.
